


KuroAtsu Aged-Up AU

by kodzuk3nma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, sorry there will be nsfw but ill put warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodzuk3nma/pseuds/kodzuk3nma
Summary: Miya Atsumu, a senior in college, meets Kuroo Tetsuro, a man in the military, at a club on his 21st birthday. Sparks fly between the two and they can’t help wanting to see each other more.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Miya Osamu, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou & Miya Atsumu, Kuroo Tetsurou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 3





	KuroAtsu Aged-Up AU

Character Profiles

* * *

Kuroo Tetsuro

Age: 24

Occupation: Military 

* * *

Miya Atsumu

Age: 21

Occupation: 4th year in College

* * *

Iwaizumi Hajime

Age:24

Occupation: Military

* * *

Oikawa Toru

Age: 24

Occupation: Public Relations Specialist

* * *

Miya Osamu

Age: 21

Occupation: 4th year in College

* * *

Akaashi Keiji

Age:21

Occupation: 4th year in College

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Note: i changed college students’ ages to fit the story. also yes Kuroo/Iwaizumi are in the military but it will not be focused on that much due to me not knowing a lot about the military. if i do include stuff about the military, it will be based on what i know and what I want it to be like, it’s an AU anyways. if the characters are OOC sorry, again, its my AU. make one yourself if ya dont like it:) i won’t update on a regular schedule cus im a junior in uni and currently stuDYING this is my escape from the stress. thanks and byeee


End file.
